Craps is one of the more popular gambling games. As is well known, the game is played on an elongated table having a game board displayed along the upper surface of the table. The game board displays certain wagering areas, and the elongated table allows the dice roller to roll two dice along the table so that the dice register on the upper faces, one of the six possible faces. The reward will then be paid out as determined by the rules of craps. However, the use of the elongated table has several drawbacks. For example, the typical craps table is elongated primarily to ensure that when the dice are tossed down the table, the dice are forced to roll; therefore, the typical craps table takes up a lot of space on a gambling floor. In gambling locations where space is limited, such as river boats, the amount of space becomes invaluable.
Also, because the table is elongated, the table is formed with typically two betting areas on either end and a central betting area. Four crap table operators, three dealers and a boxman, one of the dealers at each end and one in the center who is responsible for sending out and retrieving the dice after the dice are rolled, are needed to monitor the bets so that the bets are placed on the proper locations in the betting areas. The necessity of using four people to monitor the typical crap table lowers the profitability of these crap tables.
In addition, it is advantageous to provide the typical crap game with an additional pay out. The chance of an additional reward in addition to the typical crap pay out rewards, may entice gamblers to make wagers and also to wager for longer periods of time.
Moreover, it is desirable that the table may be easily adaptable to the playing of different casino games. The casino operator may then alter the mix of tables set up for the various games without the need to replace the tables.
Furthermore, the more time a player spends at a table playing a casino game, the more profitable the table typically is. Among the reasons a player may leave a table is to communicate with an entity outside of the general playing area. For example, the player may need to make dinner accommodations, take a message and place a bet or check on the results of outside events such as sport games.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved crap table which reduces the space necessary to play a crap game.
It is also a further object of the present invention to provide an improved table layout which enables a crap game to be played by multiple participants while reducing the number of persons necessary to operate the crap game.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved method of playing craps wherein an additional reward is available depending in at least in part on the outcome of the crap game.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved table which accommodates a player's desire to communicate to an entity outside of the general playing area without requiring the player to leave the table.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an improved table for the playing of casino games which may be easily adapted to the playing of various other games.